


A Thousand Years

by 3CaptainVox7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Bullied Albus Severus Potter, Bullying, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Hospitalization, Hurt Albus Severus Potter, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, M/M, Memory Loss, Remus Lupin Lives, Running Away, Sadness, Self-conscious Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black Lives, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Song fic, Song: A Thousand Years, Teen Angst, Why Did I Write This?, gulit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: AU: Albus feels guilty that he is in love with Scorpius but he really loves him. however, before he gets to tell him something bad happens to Albus. (i really hope this is not too sappy for you. Remus, Sirius, and Fred live. Warring  Blood and bullying)
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter & Lily Luna Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin & Teddy Lupin, Remus Lupin and Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Teddy Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Sadnees and confession

Do you ever feel like no one listens to you? Ever feel that people think you're so different from your family? Wish that they would stop being loud and let him read. Albus Severus Potter. Did not mind right now though as he smiled at his older brother who was getting yelled at to pack his things for when Hogwarts start up again. Albus laughed but he felt weird because last year, well he rather not talk about what happened. Albus shook that thought away when he turned a page in his book. He was sitting in the living room with his sister looking at her new Hogwarts books that laid on the ground around her. Albus did not know why she did this every year but the sixteen-year-old did not worry about this at the moment when he looked to see his father walk into the room. “Hey, guys. All packed?” Harry James Potter asked Albus and Lily who smiled at him.

“Yeah, I am. I was going to help Lily later. Dad, um can we talk about something?” Albus asked looking at his sister who stood up and left the room plugging her ears in fear that her brother and father would start yelling at each other. Harry looked at Lily as she left the room then he looked back to Albus who was looking down at the ground. He then stood up and Harry saw something in his eyes that he never saw in his son’s eyes before: love, Albus was in love and he wanted to ask him about it. Harry smiled a little. However, Harry asked:

“What is it, Al?” Harry knew what his son wanted to ask but he did not want to push him. Albus looked up at him and let out a breath.

“Well, the first thing is. I’m sorry about last year and my first year and………” Harry pulled Albus into his arms. “But…” Albus cut off again.

“Al, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s been hard I know. I’m sorry. Now, what else is bugging you? Don’t worry I won't tell James or Sirius,” Albus laughed once Harry pulled his son out of his arms. Albus cleared his throat before he said quietly.

“I’m in love with someone,” Harry smiled at his son and sat him down in his chair again. “Now, I know you might not approve of who it is but…….” Albus cut off and put his head in his hands. Harry got down to his knees.

“Al, that is wonderful that you are in love. Why would I not approve? Do you love this person?” Harry asked lifting his son’s chin. Albus sighed but he did not say anything as he looked away and closed his eyes.

“Yes, dad but……. but……I’m………I’m….” Albus cut off to embarrassed to say it. Or was he too scared to say it? Harry was not sure. Albus opened his eyes again.

“What is it, Albus?” Harry asked looking to the door of the room to see if it was closed. It was, he was glad of this. He did not want James to barge in the room claiming that he has nothing to pack and that he was going to go to school as he is. Albus flowed his fathers gaze and sighed when he looked back over to him as he kept his eyes on the door. “Al?” Harry asked after a few minutes. Albus closed his eyes, opened his mouth but then closed them again.

“Dad, I’m……….” Albus tried again but he closed his eyes before he opened them again. After he did this he stood up and ran out of the room. What Harry didn’t see was the tears that were pouring out of his green eyes.

Albus ran up the stairs and down the hall to his room almost nocking James over as he muttered under his breath. Albus fell to the ground with tears falling down his face. At this moment, James looked at his brother with his hazel eyes. “Al? Oh no, did dad yell at you again? Did you fight with dad again?” James Sirius Potter said helping his brother to his feet. Albus wiped the tears from his face and eyes before he shook his head and rolled his eyes before he walked into his room. However, James stopped him with his hand on his arm. “Al, talk to me please,” Albus sighed and walked into his and James’s room. Albus sat down on his bed with James doing the same. “So, what happened?” James asked in a rare brotherly tone. Albus shook his head.

“We didn’t fight James. I told dad I was in love with someone. Don’t laugh James please or make a big deal out of it,” James looked at the door and smiled widely.

“My little brother is in love? Who is it? Oh, please tell me,” James said standing up and running over to the door so he can close it. Albus smiled a little and nodding his head but he did not say anything as he wiped the tears that now filled his eyes again. James turned away from the door to see Albus crying? This was well, rare. Albus screams not well up with tears. “What's wrong brother?” James asked walking over to Albus who shook his head.

“You, you won't understand! No one understands me! Do you want me to say what's wrong?” Albus called voice getting louder but he was choking on tears at this point. “Well, do you!?” Albus said again when James did not say anything. “Tell me!” Albus said but it broke off and he put his head in his hands. James’s heart broke.

“Al,” James sighed and walked over to his brother who was in tears now. “I do understand you. I know it's been hard but maybe this will be a light for you. never mind. Merlin, I’m not good at this stuff. Al, no one understands me, why do you think that they don’t understand you? I get into trouble more than uncles Fred and George. Hell, even dad got in trouble less than me and I don’t even know about Grandpa James. My namesake. What about my other namesake? Sirius, Sirius tells me stuff that he has done,” James paused to look at Albus who took his head out of his hands and laughed a little. “Now, Al, what’s wrong? Why are you sad that you are in love with someone?” James asked sitting back down. Albus smiled a little before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he said:

“I’m in love with Scorpius. James, I’m………. I’m gay,” 


	2. Familys are there for you

James started at Albus shocked but there was a smile on his face. He stared at him for a few minutes before he started to laugh but it was not a joking laugh. It was a happy laugh. “Wow, Albus that’s wonderful. I don’t care about that if that is what you are worried about. I love you Al and I hope that Malfoy does as well. Does he make you happy?” James asked looking at his brother who had tears falling down his face.

“What……..you………..you don’t care?” Albus asked wiping the tears from his eyes and off his face. “He does but I don’t think……. think dad would like this and we just made up. What if he does not approve. Jamie, I don’t know what to do. Help please,” Albus’s voice broke and it was hard to hear because it was filled with tears and broken sobs. James sighed and pulled his brother into his arms. “What are you……..” Albus cut off as more tears filled his eyes.

“Its ok brother. I’ve got you. You can cry Al then we figure out how to tell dad and mum. Lily might know already because I hear someone at the door,” James said as Albus let out a sob and hugged his brother close.

It felt like hours even though it was only ten minutes when Albus pulled out of his brother's arms. “Thanks, Jamie. Now you still think Lils is at the door?” Albus asked standing up and walked over to the door but James could tell that he still had some tears left in him. James sighed at this when Albus smiled and opened the door. James was right, in the doorway stood Lily with her ear at the door.

“Oh hi. I was not just listening to you speak,” Lily said as she started to walk away. Albus grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room before he shut the door once again. “What? Al, Jamie what's going on. If this is a prank……..” Albus shook his hand and sat down on his bed. James sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Lils, um Al as something to say. Please don’t interrupt him,” James told his sister who nodded wondering what her brother has to say to her. Albus looked at the door. Taking a deep breath, he said:

“Lily, I’m……..I’m gay. No, I know you hate me now for saying that but………” Lily started to laugh cutting him off. She then smiled and hugged her brother just like James did a few minutes ago. Albus hugged her back with a smile and tears that started to form in his eyes again. James hugged Lily and Albus.

“Why would I hate you, Al. We are family,” Albus pulled out of the hugged and smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes.   
“Thanks, Lils. Now, I’m hungry,” Albus said getting off his bed and walked over to the door with James fist-bumping the air. Lily room her eyes but she laughed anyway as she too got up.

“You are always hungry Jaime. Just like Uncle Ron,” Lily said laughing. Albus laughed but his hand stopped on the door handle. “Al?” Lily asked when she saw this. Albus turned the nob and walked out of the room.

“We need to get this whole we still love his thing in his head,” James said standing and walked over to the door. “What do we to Lils?” James asked looking at his little sister who sighed and looked at Albus who came back.

“What are you guys waiting for mum has food out?” Albus said laughing but James and Lily heard pain in his voice. “Come on. I’ll race you, James,” Albus said before he laughed and ran down the hall. James sighed and ran after his brother. Lily muttered under her breath and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? sorry if this might be a filler my I had to get this off my chest. I’m really liking this story. I hope you are too. Sorry if this CH is short. I did not really know what else to put in it. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time


	3. Playground tears and bullys

Lunch was quiet and James, Lily, and Albus knew why but Harry and Ginny did not know why. They tried talking with them, but they did not say anything. “James, what is going on? What did you do?” James said looked at Albus who was looking down at his plate. James let out a breath and opened his mouth, but Harry raised his hand. “I’m not done. What did you do to your brother?” James opened his mouth again and sighed.

“I did not do anything dad. Al is sad because of something else. Something that I or Lily did not do. I did nothing,” James said cutting his father off. “Honest. I’m not lying,” James said off of Harry’s raised eyebrow. Albus looked up and sighed.

“He is telling the truth dad. I’m just………. I’m……..” Albus cut off looking at James and Lily who nodded to continue but Albus shook his head. “It’s doesn’t matter guys. They won't understand. May I be excused dad, mum?” Albus asked politely but his voice was low and almost filled with tears. Harry looked at Ginny and then to James and Lily who shared a look.

“Of course, Al,” Harry said with concern in his voice. Albus gave his father a fake smile and stood up but Harry added. “Is there something wrong Al?” Albus looked at his father with his green eyes and shook his head.

“I’m f-fine dad. Just drop it. I’m not really in the mood for lunch now,” Albus’s voice broke a little. Ginny stood up and walked over to Albus and hugged him. Albus was taken aback by this so he did not hug his mother back. However, this did not stop the tears from falling out of his eyes.

“Albus wants wrong?” Ginny asked pulling her son out of her arms. Albus, however, did not say anything as he wiped the tears from his eyes and ran out of the room and to the front door. The last thing the family heard was Albus slamming the front door.

Albus ran down the road with tears in his eyes. _‘They can't know. They just can't. They won't love me. They’ll though me out. Yes, they will. I’ll go live with Teddy, Remus, and Sirius. They’ll understand. Yes, they will’_ Albus thought as he ran up to the park that that was a few blocks away from his house. Albus stopped running and walked over to the swings of the park. It was a muggle park but Albus did not really care at this moment. Nor did he care in the first place. Albus put his head in his hands and let out a sob. Now that he was alone he was glad that no one was around to see that he was crying. However, Albus stopped when he looked up when he heard laugher coming from the other side of the pack. “Wow, everyone wants to join me today,” Albus muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes as he got off the swing and started to walk away, however, the voice walked up behind him and laughed.

“What do we have here? It’s a little cry baby,” Albus rolled his eyes at this boy but he did not say anything as the older boy pushed Albus to the ground hard. “What are you going to do now?” The older boy laughed at Albus who got to his feet. He could feel blood on his lip, but he did not care as he rolled his eyes and started to walk away again. However, the boy picked him up by his shirt and laughed when Albus tried to break free.

“What do you want Frank?” Albus said annoyed when he realized who this was. It was, in fact, Frank Bottom. He started picking on Albus after he saw Albus playing with his little sister late last year. Albus, however, did not tell his family about Frank because they had to worry about what James was doing. Or Lily being cute but sassy. “I’m don’t in the mood,” Albus said with a sigh. Frank laughed but he did not say anything as he shook Albus laughing as he does so.

“What, a friend can’t see a friend?” Frank laughed before he dropped Albus to the ground and walked away. When Albus fell he felt something break because Frank was a big kid and it was a long drop. Since Albus was just like his father in size. Albus winced at his arm which was broken and covered his blood because his face hit his arm and his lip split open. Albus held back the tears that started to form in his eyes.

“I will not cry,” Albus said as he stood up and winced at his arm again and started to walk back over to the swing. “I will not cry,” he repeated, “I will not………” Albus cut off as he let out a sob and tears fell out of his eyes. The tears did not stop as he sat on this swing. Maybe hoping that someone will see him. His father or James perhaps. Or his mother. Oh, his mother will try to kill Frank for hurting him. James would try also. Heck everyone would in his family but would Scorpius? The only person that’s not in his family that he loves. Would he stand up for him? Would he help him and love him? Albus sighed wiped the blood off his lip winced at it as he does so. This is when Albus saw a muggle family run-up to the park. He knew that he should go back home and try to hide his broken arm or make up a lie about it, but he could not find himself getting up.

“Mum can you push me on the swing?” a little girl said giggling. Albus smiled at her but he still did not move even when the mother looked at him.

“Are you all right young man?” the mother asked as she pushed the little girl with brown hair on the swing. Albus, however, did not say anything as he rolled his eyes, but he did not look at the mother. He then let out a breath and looked at her. Everything happened so fast after that. The little girl screamed and jumped off of the swing before she ran into her mother's arms. The mother pulled out her phone while she was running her free hand through her daughter's hair. “Hello,” she said into her phone. Albus’s eyes grew wide as he stood up, but he could not run because of the pain in his arm.

“Um, ma’am you don’t have to call anyone. I’m fine,” Albus said nervously as he looked around. The lady looked at Albus still on the phone, but she shook her head.

“Dear, you are hurt. Where are your parents?” Albus shook his head at this question but he did not say anything as he started to walk away but he winced at his arm. The lady followed him with the phone still to her ear. “Yes, I’m still here. Yes, a boy, around sixteen. His lip was split open and his arm looks broken. I can't seem to keep him with me so I’m following him. All right,” this was the last thing that Albus heard as he walked away from this mother.

Albus rolled his eyes at the mother that cares for him even though she is acting like his mother. However, he could not let his family find out about this. “What am I going to do?” Albus thought as he walked down the road, but he was not walking home. Albus was so lost in thought that he had run into Frank and his mother. Albus landed on the ground wincing at his arm again.

“Oh, I’m sorry dear,” Frank’s mother said helping Albus to his feet but Albus froze when he saw Frank smiling at him. Albus knew that look. It was the look that said, ‘don’t tell or I will hurt you more.’ Albus laughed nervously before he ran away with Frank’s mother calling after him.

 _‘You are in for it now Potter!’_ Albus heard as he ran down the road and onto his street.

“Dad must not know. Yes, just….” Albus sighed as he opened the door and closed his eyes when he saw his father in the doorway.

“Al! Oh, thank Merlin. Are you all right? What happened?” Harry asked pulling in his son into his arms but Albus flinched at his arm. Harry saw this and pulled him into the house. “Albus?” Harry asked looking at Albus’s arm. Albus looked down eyes filled with tears. Then he wiped them from his eyes and made his way to his room, but Harry stopped him. “Albus?” Harry said grabbing his arm. Albus let out a cry of pain and this made everyone run into the hall. “

Al your arm. It's broken. What happened?” Ginny cried running over to Albus who was on the ground holding his arm. There was blood coming out of his lip. “We need to get him to the hospital. Harry we…….” Ginny cut off when Albus started to cry. “Oh, Al” Ginny said picking up her son. Harry let out a shaky breath and looked at James and Lily who started at Albus.

“Dad……..I know this is not the best time but…. ow, Merlin that hurts. Stupid Frank,” Albus muttered the last part but everyone heard it though no one said anything as Ginny left with a pop. Soon Harry and the others did as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I did not know how to end this Ch, but I did. Tell me what you think. Don’t worry Scorpius will arrive soon I just need to get Albus telling Harry and Ginny first. I really love writing this story and I hope you love reading it. Thank you all again and I will see you next time


	4. Family love

When Albus awoke he saw the faces of James and Lily looking at him. “Al? Are you all right?” James asked looking at Lily who nodded but she was too scared to say anything for some reason. Albus did not what to ask because he was scared that his father will find out about Frank. “Al?” James asked again looking at Lily who nodded but she did not take her eyes off of Albus’s arm. At this moment Albus, knew why she was not speaking. Albus has never broken something. He was always the careful kid nit the one that tries to climb the wall in the house like James did last week.

“Yeah. Um, can I ask you to keep a secret? Not tell dad or mum?” Albus asked looking to his brother than to his sister. James looked at his little brother and saw anger mixed with fear in his eyes. What happened to his little brother? He ran out of the house and was gone for only an hour. What happened?

“All right but you tell us what happened. Right Lil?” Lilly nodded with her eyes still on Albus’s cast. Albus took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“There’s……..there’s…….” Albus trailed off and closed his eyes. “Never mind. You're just going to tell dad anyway,” Albus said looked down to his arm with tears in his eyes. James raised an eyebrow.

“Now, why would we tell dad or mum, Al?” Lily asked for the first time since Albus woke, she also cut James off who was going to say the same thing as her. Albus ran his hand through his hair and then over his face before he said:

“I’m being……. There’s this kid who………He picks on me! He doesn’t understand me and yet……..No one understands me! I don’t think you guys do this is why you will tell dad and mum,” Albus let out a harsh laugh. “They don’t care about me! They might now care that I’m in love. Or I’m my own person!” Albus yelled not caring if his parents heard. “Why are you even here? To tell me that you don’t care about me that’s it!” Tears were pouring out of his eyes now as he continued to yell. “Scorpius does not love me but I still do! Even if he does not! Get the hell out of here and leave me alone! No one cares!” Albus yelled with Harry and Ginny running into the room to see Albus with tears falling down his face. James and Lily were looking at Albus as if they wanted to hug him.

“Al?” Harry asked walking over to his son with Lily doing the same but Albus turned away. “Albus, we do not think that. You are in love with Scorpius. Is this why you are upset?” Albus still looked away and nodded slowly with tears in his eyes.

“I know you hate me. You don’t need to……..”

“Shut up Al. We don’t hate you. We love you and we don’t care about that. I’ve told you this. Lil told you this. Now, mum and dad will tell you this. Al, why do you think this?” James asked cutting Albus off and making Ginny look at him sharply for telling his brother to shut up. James rolled his eyes because he was right, and he knew that his mom does also. Harry smiled at his children as they all hug. Albus felt tears in his eyes again.

“James is right, Al we don’t care and I’m sure neither does Scorpius. Why don’t you tell him when we get back but you should tell mum and dad about the other thing,” Lilly said carefully after she pulled out of the hug and Albus knew that he should but how.

“Ok, um, mum dad. I have two things to say,” Albus said to his parents who sat down on his bed with James and Lily doing the same. It took a while for Albus to say anything for his mind was going crazy. Telling him things like you should not tell them and they hate you. The young Slytherin shook his head and sighed. “As you know I’m……..I’m……..gay,” Albus closed his eyes and sighed but he was relieved when he said this even though he knows that they do hate him. However, opened his eyes when he felt Ginny’s and Harry’s arms around him telling him things like they are proud of him and they will never hate him. Albus could not hold in the tears anymore and he let out a sob and started to cry into his parent's arms.

After a few minutes, Albus calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes before he smiled at his parents who smiled back at him. He then dropped his head in shame. “I’m sorry you all had to see that. I’m sorry Jamie and Lil for yelling. I………” Albus cut off when it was James and Lily’s turn to hug their brother. They’ve been doing that a lot today. Albus sniffed and smiled when they pulled out of the hug. “Right, now I should……should……..Hell,” Albus cut off when Ginny giving him a look. James laughed with Albus did the same but then he stopped and sighed. “The reason why I dragged you here is that…..” Albus sighed and ran a hand over his face. “There’s a muggle that picks on me. He picked me up today and dropped me on the ground hard. I’m sorry again for……” Albus shook his head. “It doesn’t matter,” he added when he looked up to his parents who shared looks.

“Do you know why he picks on you?” Ginny asked running her hand through her son’s hair. Albus would have pulled away from this but he was just so tired of not wanting anyone, so he allowed her to do it.

“I don’t know. He saw me playing with Lily last year and then ever since then……. Merlin, I hate him. His name is Frank by the way and I……. I hate him. Why does he……..” Albus cut off shaking his head. “I don’t understand,” he added as his eyes closed. “I think I’m going to rest. Is that ok? I just feel so…….” Harry nodded cutting off Albus. Albus smiled back at him and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with this story sorry don’t know why I did not work on it. Anyway, tell me what you think. Did you like it? Sorry about the angst I really love writing that. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


	5. What happend to my son?

Albus woke to the sound of the healer to someone but the voice did not sound familiar. However, when he opened his eyes the man looked familiar to him. “Hey, Al, sleep well?” the man said looking at him with his green eyes behind his glasses. “Al?” he asked with worry in his voice. “Albus?” he asked again. Albus raised an eyebrow.

“Who are you? Where am I and what am I doing here?” Albus asked with fear in his voice. “Why don’t I remember? Help me please sir,” the man looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“Nurse! Help!” he called before he walked over to Albus and ran a hand through Albus’s hair. Albus was confused but he allowed this man to do this, but he does not know or is it remember? his hair. After a few minutes, a healer ran into the room.

“What's wrong Mr. Potter?” the healer asked looking at Albus who looked around the room confused. “Ah, that. yes, I should have mentioned but, your son hit his head hard. It will take a while for him to remember anything. I’m sorry. I say take him home and act natural around him. His memory should come back,” Harry nodded and looked at Albus. “I’ll leave you now Mr. Potter I’m so sorry,” the man nodded and looked at Albus. He then took a deep breath.

“Hello. I’m your dad, Harry,” Harry said wiping the tears from his eyes before he added: “Your name is Albus Severus Potter. You have two siblings. One older brother and a younger sister. You also have older Godbrother who should be home now from work,” Albus looked at him and smiled.

“Am I named after anyone? It sounds like I am,” Albus asked looking down to his arm “And what happened to my arm?” he added looking at the cast. Harry kissed his son on his hair and said:

“I’ll tell you later. I think we should head home and see your………your mum and siblings,” Harry said helping Albus out of the bed before he added: “Also we are wizards,” Albus looked at him with a wide smile.

“That’s so cool,” Albus said quietly as he took his father’s hands before they walked out of the room.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was worried. He just heard that his best friend lost his memory, but he did not know how or why. So here he sat in his room looking at a book when he hears a knock on the door. He looked up from his book, but he did not put it down when he said: “Come in dad,” the door opened reveling Scorpius’s dad Draco.

“Hey, Scop. I just, um came to check on you and to tell you I’ll be out for most of the day,” Scorpius looked up from his book when his father said this. Draco looked at his son and saw tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked walking over to his son’s bed and sat down next to Scorpius. Scorpius looked at his father and sighed.

“Um, please don’t send me to live in the streets but……” Scorpius cut off and shook his head. “I’m………. I’m in love with Albus Potter,” Scorpius closed his eyes in shame and in fear that his father will throw him onto the streets. However, his eyes snapped open when he felt his father’s arms around him.

“Now why would I do that? I glad that you told me, but Potter? It doesn’t matter. Have you told him?” Draco asked pulling his son out of his arms. Scorpius’s eyes filled with tears.

“I………. I cant. He’s………. He lost his memory, James Sirius worte to me an hour ago saying this. What am I going to do dad? He doesn’t……..” Scorpius cut off and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. He won't love me,” Scorpius added standing up with a sigh. “I was going to see Lupin today anyway. I’ll see you later dad…..I…” Scorpius cut off when Draco pulled his son into his arms.

“Have fun with your crazy cousins. I’m sorry about what happened to Potter but I’m sure everything will work out,” Draco said pulling Scorpius out of his arms. Scorpius smiled before he walked out of the room leaving Draco alone in his son’s room to think about his son that just made him proud. He will keep doing that and Draco could not ask for a better son. Draco smiled and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay on this I was working out something else and it took up most of my time. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


	6. You love someone

Albus sat in his room confused and tired. He just met his older brother and little sister, but he does not remember them. They seemed nice and gentle but there was something else that he needed to remember. Like someone else that he loved but who? He did love someone else, he could feel it, but he could not remember who that person was. Albus sighed and looked at the door when James walked in. “Hey Al. I just want to see how you are doing,” James asked sitting on his bed across from Albus. Albus smiled a little but he said nothing as he tried to remember who he was in love with. “Al?” James asked looking at him but Albus did not say anything. “Look I get it. I’ll leave you alone,” James stood up and walked to the door but Albus let out a sob. This made James stop with his hand on the doorknob. “What is it Al?” James asked walking over to him.

“I…I don’t know what to do. I wish that I remember everything. Like you, mum, dad, Lily, and every dam thing in my life but I don’t! Why don’t I! James why? Why can't I just bloody remember anything? What about that love I feel inside for someone else? Huh, tell me about this person James and why do I…?” Albus cut off when James pulled him into a hug. Lily ran in too after she heard Albus yelling. She then ran over to Albus and hugged him as well.

“Don’t worry Al, you will,” James said pulling out of the hug. Lily however did not. Lily held onto her brother and did not let go. There were tears in her eyes and it seems Albus was crying as well. James ran his hand over his face to hide the tears from his eyes. “Someone did this to you, Al, and I’m going to find out who,” James said before he slammed his hand on the wall before he left the room. Lily flinched but she did not let go of Albus.

“I’m right here Al,” Lilly said still in his arms.

Scorpius smiled when he arrived at the Lupin-Black household but deep down he was scared and filled with sadness. What was going to happen to Albus? Will he ever get to tell him that he loves him? Scorpius sighed when he knocked on the front door. In the doorway stood his cousin Edward “Teddy” Remus Lupin. His blue hair a mess and his amber eyes looked tired. He had just got back from work. “Hey Ted,” Scorpius said voice a little shaky. Teddy heard this and pulled him into the house.

“What’s wrong?” Teddy asked when he saw tears in his cousin’s eyes.

“It’s Al. he, he….” Scorpius broke down in tears. Teddy pulled him into his arms with Sirius walking over to them. “He does not remember anything. James Sirius said and now…now I can't tell him that I…I love him,” Sirius smirked at this, but he was shocked by this new information.

“Do you know how it happened?” Sirius asked walking with Scorpius and Teddy to the living room. Scorpius sat down in one of the chairs with a small sob as he covered his face with his hands.

“I don’t know. I was going to tell him but now..” Scorpius cried. Sirius looked at Teddy sadly. Teddy sat down next to Scorpius with his hair turning black.

“I’m sure uncle Harry and the others will help him get his memory back. Are you ashamed by the fact that you love him because I’m sure Al would be,” Teddy said looking at Sirius who nodded and sat across from Teddy and Scorpius. “if you tell him now, he might remember,” Teddy added looking at Sirius who nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, he should. I will be right back your father, Ted might be wanting hot chocolate or something,” Sirius said standing making Teddy and Scorpius laugh. Scorpius however stopped when another sob came from his throat. The half-wolf sighed and hugged Scorpius tightly.

“It’s ok Scop. Al is strong. He will get through this and with us and his big family, he will remember in no time,” Teddy said once he pulled out of the hug. Scorpius smiled and nodded as he smirked.

“What do you want to do now?” Scorpius asked looking around the nice small living room. The fireplace was not lit but the home was still warm. Teddy shrugged and the two sat there quietly lost in their own thoughts.

James Sirius let out an angry breath when he walked out the front door. He told his parents that he was going for a walk, but he was really going to find that bully that hurt his brother and no one hurts his brother. James sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was about to go down, but he did not care as he walked up to the park and sat down on a swing. Hot tears poured out of his eyes as he sat there. It was almost time for dinner, but he just could not right now. How could he? His brother does not even know who he is and its all that bully’s fault. He will find him, yes he will find him. How though? James sighed when he looked up to see someone walk into the park, but he did not look like someone that can hurt him or his little brother, so he looked down at his hands. The person was younger then Teddy, but he looked older. Maybe it was his eyes. “Are you ok?” he asked sitting down next to him. James did not answer as he let out a breath and looked up at this muggle who was so concerned about him. Why, why was he? “Son?” he asked when James saw a big kid walk into the park. James got to his feet and stared at the boy. Ignoring the older still sitting on the swing, James walked over to the boy and stared at him.

“Can I help you?” the bully asked looking at James who rolled his hazel eyes.

“Yes, you can help me. You hurt my little brother and now you are going to get it!” James yelled pushing the bully to the ground. James was a Beater and a strong one at that. James then started to punch the boy in the face before he was though off.

“Ah, I did not know the cry baby had a brother. What is your name?” he asked standing and wiping his face before he checked it to see if he was bleeding. James did not say anything as he looked back to see the young adult stand up and pulled out his phone. James cursed under his breath before he looked back at the bully.

“You go first,” he said brushing the rocks and sand off his clothes. The bully turns around as if he was thinking. Then before James could get out of the way, he punched James making him fall but the young man caught him. The bully rolled his eyes before he walked away.

“Are you alright?” he asked again. Then he added. “I’m Victor. You?” James let out a sharp breath before he said:

“James Sirius. Thank you, I should get home. Mum and dad won't be happy, and my brother needs me,” James said before he nodded to Victor who sighed making him stop.

“You should be careful with Frank. He’s not the nicest. I think it was because of what happened to his sister and father last year,” James stopped in his tracks and walked over to Victor.

“What happened?” James asked looking at the sky, it was dark now, but James did not care at this moment.

“Well, his father disappeared one night, and then so did his sister. I’ve heard from my father that his father died trying to kidnap his daughter but they both died. They drove off a bridge,” James closed his eyes at this, but he did not know what to do say. “My father is a cop,” Victor added. “Frank hurt your brother? James nodded but he did not say anything

“Dad is helping him. My dad also helps with bad people as well. I need to get home,” James said with tears in his eyes.

“Ok, um, I called my father about Frank. So, you don’t have to worry. Victor said closing his bright brown eyes and smiling a little when James smiled back. I’ll see you are James Sirius,” Victor called waving at James who ran back to his house with his nose bleeding, but he did not stop running even though his nose stung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey more angst. Lol. Tell me what you think. I don’t know how many Ch’s I’m going to put in this story, but we will see. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. Did you like it? Please I want some feedback on this story. Anyway, thank you again and I will see you next time


	7. Saying what you need to say

James slowly opened his front door and heard his father talking to his brother who was asking a question. This made James smile, but he did not want his family to find out what happened. So, he slowly walked over to the stairs but stopped when he heard his sister laugh. “That is how James got grounded last week,” Lily was saying. James laughed quietly and walked up the stairs and into the bathroom so he can wipe the blood off his nose.

When James walked into the bathroom and sighed when he closed the door. “Mum and dad won't know. Yeah, your nose is just bleeding. Yeah that’s it,” James said to himself before he looked in the mirror to see blood coming out of his nose. He sighed and grabbed a towel. He put it to his nose and froze when he heard someone walking up the stairs. Then he heard a knock.

“James? Are you alright?” It was his father on the other side of the door. “James?” Harry said again knocking on the door again when James did not say anything. James was too scared. “James? I’m coming in,” Harry said opening the door and James was too worried to run a hide. When Harry walked into the room he gasped when he saw James holding a bloody towel to his nose. “James? What’s going on?” Harry asked James who said noting as he turned away.

“I.. I…” James then started to cry in a rare moment of weakness. Harry looked at his son and hugged him. He then pulled out of the hug and looked at his son who had tears in his eyes and his nose was still bleeding.

“You went after the bully that did this didn’t you?” James looked away with tears in his eyes and nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry dad. I was just so mad that I…” James cut off wiping his nose from the last of the blood that came from his nose. Harry nodded slowly and pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell and nodded again.

“It’s ok James. Come on. I bet you are hungry,” James laughed and ran out of the bathroom.

Albus laughed with his sister when a flash of a memory came into his mind. The memory was brief, but he smiled when he saw it flash in his mind. Him and his little sister playing together. “Mum,” Albus said laughing. “Mum. I remember something. I remember something,” Albus called standing up and dancing around the room before another flash of memory filled his mind. “I remember something else,” he added running over to James who just walked into the dining room and knocked him to the ground. “Jamie,” Albus said sounding more like a six-year-old now than a sixteen-year-old. James looked at him and hugged him as they sat there on the floor. “I remember,” Albus said again before he closed his eyes.

“I think we should get him to bed mum, dad,” James said pulling his brother out of his arms. Lily got off her chair and nodded.

“James is right,” Lily said walking over to his brother’s with Ginny and Harry doing the same. Harry picked up his son and walked over to the stairs. “I think he might remember everything when he wakes up,” Lilly said to James who did not say anything as he looked at the fireplace which burst in green light. Out of the fireplace stood Scorpius and Teddy.

“Hey guys,” Teddy said waving. James smiled and walked over to Teddy and hugged him before Lily did the same.

“Hey Ted,” James said looking at Scorpius. “Hey Scorpius. Al is resting. He remembers somethings now,” James said looking at Scorpius who sighed.

“Oh, I wanted to tell him something. I’m really scared to tell him though,” Scorpius said as they all walked into the living room. “I want to tell him that I..” Scorpius sighed and sat down with Lily Teddy and James doing the same. James raise an eyebrow and laughed a little.

“You want to tell him that you love him,” James said looking at Lily who nodded. “Al well, we just have to wait till he wakes up then,” James added looking at the fireplace. Lily and Teddy smiled before he stood up.

“I have to go, dad should be out of bed now and I’m tired,” Teddy said waving before he left with a pop.

Teddy arrived back at his house to see Remus smiling at him. “Hello cub. Did Scorpius go home?” Remus asked when Teddy sat down at the table and picked up the Firewhiskey on the table. Teddy did not say anything as he took a drink and looked at Sirius who just walked in.

“Hey Ted,” Sirius said sitting down next to him. Teddy nodded to him, but he still did not say anything as he let out a breath.

“No, I took him to the Potter’s. he wanted to tell Albus something and I.. I was just tired, so I came back here. I did not sleep last night,” Teddy told his father and cousin who looked at him, but they did not say anything as they both nodded.

“Ted, you need to sleep. we’ve been over this,” Remus said looking at Sirius who nodded but Teddy just put his head in his hands to cover his amber eyes. “Ted?” Remus asked looking at Sirius who put his hand on Teddy’s arm. “Cub, it’s ok. This is my fault you know,” Remus said looking at the book on the table. He did this. Teddy could not sleep on the full moon because he was a half-wolf and he was one because he was a monster, a werewolf. Remus sighed and looked at his son. “Cub. I’m sorry,” Remus said standing up, but Teddy removed his head from his hands.

“Wait, dad, It's not your fault. I like the way I am. I don’t give a dam what people think,” Remus smiled at his son. He was in fact proud of him, his son. Oh, how his mother would be so proud of him.

“Thank you cub. Now, why don’t you get some rest and stop drinking for the night,” Remus said looking at Sirius who laughed at the look that Teddy gave Remus. Then the Hufflepuff nodded and took one last drink from his mug and walked over to the door to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so how was that? Did you like it? Tell me what you think. One more ch to go and a sequel to this story because I just want to write more Albus and Scorpius. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time


	8. Only Us

Scorpius was nervous as he spent time together with James and Lily while they waited for Albus to wake up. Scorpius really wanted to tell Albus, but he knew that Albus does not fell the same as him. How could he? He was his best friend but his lover. What if he does feel the same? Scorpius felt his heart leap at this. Albus loving him, more than a friend. Oh, how he would be overjoyed at this. “Scorpius? Earth to Scorpius,” James said cutting him out of his thoughts. Scorpius looked at James blushing. “Were you just thinking about kissing my brother?” James asked looking at Lily who rolled her eyes.

“Grow up Jamie. How many girls have you kissed?” Lily said pushing him lightly. James stuck his tongue out making Scorpius laugh but it was a nervous laugh.

“Hey, it ok Scorpius. I’m sure Al feels the same,” Lily said looking at James who smirked and nodded but he did not say anything as he looked at the door to the living room to see Harry in the doorway.

“Hey, guys. How are you doing Scorpius?” Harry asking walking into the living room. Scorpius smiled at him, but he nervously nodded not saying anything. This was just like talking to his dad a few hours ago. Except it was the father of the boy that he loved. Scorpius looked at Harry and said:

“I’m doing alright. Is Al alright?” Scorpius asked looking at James who put his hands behind his head. Lily pushed him again and laughed. Scorpius laughed as well but he was still nervous. Harry heard this in his voice and walked over to him before he gave Lily and James a look to leave the room. James smirked and ran out of the room with Lily shaking her head before she slowly walked out of the room.

When Lily and James left Harry sat down next to Scorpius and smiled. “Scorpius, Al is doing just fine. He says that he is remembering things now. I think this rest will help him. When he wakes up, you can tell him then I think you should go back home. Or if you want to sleep here. I don’t think your father would mind,” Harry told him making Scorpius nod and stand.

“I’ll write to father now. He’s not home but I think he’ll get this message,” Scorpius said walking to the door to writing to his dad. Harry smiled at Scorpius, and he is glad that this is the person that his son is in love with. He is also glad that Scorpius feels the same way. Harry looked at the door to see Ginny standing there. She did not say anything as she walked into the room and hugged Harry.

“How is Al?” Harry asked her. She was just in his room watching him sleep.

“He’s fine. I’ve never seen him sleep so soundly. Its been so long,” Ginny said before she kissed Harry. Harry smiled back. “How’s Scorpius and the kids?” she asked looking at the door. Harry sighed before he answered:

“Scorpius is so nervous. I told him that he could spend the night. James is, well, I think he’s nervous as well, but he’s hiding it and Lily, Lily is playing from James,” Ginny nodded but she did not say anything. Soon the two fell quiet as they listened to James and Lily laughing with Scorpius.

When Albus awoke it was around nine at night. However, he did not care. Though he did not know what he was doing in his room, the last thing that he remembered was that he was in the hospital after Frank hurt him, after he had told his parents that he was in love with Scorpius. Scorpius, oh how he was so nervous to tell him. What if he doesn’t love him? “Hey Al,” Albus looked at the door after he opened his eyes to see James in the doorway.

“Hey Jamie. Um, I’m sorry about….” James shook his head cutting his brother off.

“Now,” James said moving away from the door revealing Scorpius in the doorway bushing a little. Albus smiled and waved at him. “Right I’ll leave you two alone,”

“Wait James!” Albus called but James left the room. Albus rolled his eyes and looked at Scorpius who walked over to him. “Hey Schop. Un, I…I need to tell you something,” Albus began nervously but Scorpius smiled at him.

“I need to tell you something as well,” Scorpius told him. “But you can go first,” he added sitting next to Albus who blushed at this and took a deep breath.

“I’m in love with you,” Albus muttered but Scorpius heard him all the same. His eyes filled with tears as he pulled him into his arms. Albus flinched at his arm but relaxed in Scorpius’s arms.

“I’m also I love with you,” Scorpius told him after he pulled out of Albus’s arms. “So, you love me?” Scorpius asked Albus who nodded and pulled him into his arms.

“Yes, yes, I do now that I remember everything, I can say that I love you,” Albus stood up and ran to the door to close it. “I love you!” he called with Scorpius standing up and hugging him again. Scorpius had tears in his eyes but Albus wiped them away after they pulled out of the hug.

“I’m so happy I got that off my chest,” Scorpius said with tears still in his eyes. “So, what do you want to do now. Your father said that I can stay over,” Albus smiled and looked at the door.

“Can we just talk? I have so much I want to tell you,” Albus said sting down on his bed. Scorpius laughed and sat down next to him.

“Sure Al. we can talk,” Scorpius said putting his hand on his knee. So, they talked till it was time to go to bed and Albus knew that everything will change for him, but he was going to like it. So was Scorpius he was going to like this change as well, and they wont have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the end. Don’t worry I will write another story with this storyline. Everything will make sense. I’m so proud of myself for writing this and I think I will do more in the future. I know it got weird in the end and I’m sorry. Thank you all for reading and tell me what you think. Did you like it? Thank you all again and I will see you in my next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I’m going to start off in saying that this is my first ship fic with a male and male partnership. Don’t judge me, please. I only just got into this ship and I did not like storys about them that I’ve found so I’m doing my own. Tell me what you think and remember to be nice this is my first fic with this. I also never wrote Scorpius before so it might be a little weird. Anyway, thank you for reading and I will see you next time. Have a nice night/morning/afternoon/ evening


End file.
